The Scorose Alphabet
by bluehairedweasley
Summary: A bunch of Scorose one shots, each chapter starting from A to Z. Completely unrelated. I own the editing of the cover image but not the images used!
1. Albus

**Welcome to my Scorose Fanfiction! It's a bunch of one shots in which the chapter titles go from A through to Z. The one shots aren't linked whatsoever to each other or any of my other stories. There will also be swearing and I'm sorry if you're sensitive to swearing. The characters also will probably have different personalities in each chapter so be warned :)**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE AND IT'S BEAUTIFUL CREATION IS DUE TO OUR QUEEN J. K. ROWLING!**

**TITLE: Albus  
>POV: Albus Severus Potter.<br>UNIVERSE: Book-verse.**

* * *

><p>I have two best friends. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Rose Sydney Weasley. We were all in Gryffindor and I truly cared about both of them. Dad told me not to listen to Uncle Ron when it came to the Malfoy's and Rose has been my favourite cousin since birth.<p>

Our seventh year was going to end in three months and as usual I had procrastinated. You think procrastination homework til the day before is bad? Try procrastinating match-making _seven years_!

You see, in my first year, I made a bet with my older brother, James. I said that Scorpius and Rose will get together before our time at Hogwarts ends and James said otherwise. We took our bets very seriously which was why I was panicking. Let's just say I didn't fancy looking like a clown for a week.

I was thinking of various ways to get Scorpius and Rose together, disregarding my homework. I had to have my priorities straight. The loudness of the Gryffindor common room wasn't helping so I took my homework with me and headed to the library. Of course I wasn't going to do my work! It would just look suspicious if I sat at a table with nothing in front of me.

There were many things I could do. Or could've done. There had been four Yule Balls which I could've set up for them. But I didn't. I fiddled with the black stud in my left ear as I thought of ideas.

Love potion? Too late. Maybe if I hadn't procrastinated then I could've gotten around to that but no I just had to be myself.

Locking them in a broom closet? No, they'd be too pissed off at me.

Wait, that's not a half bad idea! They wouldn't be so pissed off once they got together. I won't let them out until there is progress in their relationship!

I am a fucking genius.

I walked over to Rose and Scorpius who were sitting in front of the warm fireplace, looking disgustingly cosy together and doing their homework.

"Rosey-Posey! Hyperion!" I called from the other side of the common room.

They turned around and gave me simultaneous glares. I am so glad I'm not their child. I would've shit my pants if they were my parents glaring at me like that.

"How many times have I asked you to not call me that?!" Rose growled. I didn't wince at her glare as I was used to it and I ignored her.

"Why don't you announce to all of Gryffindor my middle name?" Scorpius added.

"Well excuse me!" I exclaimed, "All I wanted was is to get your attention. I need you to come with me to the library before curfew."

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

"Did I let you ask me any questions?" I asked with sass.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and Rose said, "Now Al-"

"No Rose. Both of you follow me before I Bat Bogey hex you," I said in a non-threatening tone.

Either way, they were up and following me out of the common room. All the Potter children were famous for our brilliant Bat Bogey hexes.

Now that they were following, I had to quickly think of a plan to get them into the broom closet. I didn't think that far. Should I charm them in? Charms wasn't my strong point. I tended to blow things up. Push them in? No way in hell! Have you seen Scorpius's arm muscles from his beater position in quidditch? Being a seeker didn't require arm muscles like Scorp's.

I've already walked past one broom closet and it's getting harder to pretend I can't hear Rose and Scorpius. Then the idea struck me. But first, I needed their wands.

I turned around to face them and placed my hand out.

Scorpius grinned and slapped it. I glared at him and said, "I need your wands."

They both laughed at me, slightly leaning into each other. I knew that they wouldn't give their wands to me. Coming with me here was just pure luck but it was worth a try, right?

"So why did you bring us here anyway?" Rose asked, navy blue eyes shining from laughing too hard.

Scorpius raked his hand through his silky white blond hair and said, "It's almost as if you don't know why you've brought us here."

I looked closely at their expressions and realised they knew I was bullshitting my way through this.

Okay, I need to act quickly. They would leave soon otherwise. Then another extremely stupid idea came to my head but I didn't really have another option.

I opened my mouth wide and screamed, much to the disapproval of the portraits and ran ahead. Then I decided to yell: "SCORPIUS MALFOY AND ROSE WEASLEY ARE IN LOOOOOVE!"

I was seeker which meant I was fast but Scorpius and Rose were also fast and Scorpius was strong so I had to quickly find a broom closet. I could sense them chasing me and I was still yelling random crap about Scorose.

I slowed down and waited for them to catch up and for me to regain my breath. Once they were closing in, I set off again.

I could hear Rose and Scorpius yelling obscenities at me but it will all pay off eventually when I'm best man at their wedding. I'm thinking a red and white colour scheme, lots of pumpkin juice with the right amount of cinnamon and seriously am I the only seventh year that doesn't drink alcohol? Where did the juice club go? Okay, I'm getting distracted.

I made a sharp turn into a broom closet and _accio_-d their wands from them and raced out of the broom closet. I slammed the door shut before they could chase after me and I charmed the door shut.

They were both banging on the door as if that would open the door.

"I know you're both a tiny bit pissed off at me," I began.

"Underestimate of the century!" Rose snapped. I could imagine her frizzy ginger hair whacking Scorpius in the face.

"And I will gladly let you out," I continued.

There was a pause before Scorpius said, "Albus Severus Potter. Has anyone told you you're a fuckwit?"

"I will let you out on one condition," I said with a slight cackle.

I took their silence as an invitation to continue. "I will let you out when there is progress in your relationship. I don't care if you snog or ask each other out, just do something!"

They were silent for so long I had to sit down and lean against the broom closet.

"Hey Rose," Scorpius said softly.

"Yeah, Scorp?" Rose answered.

"How'd you like going to Hogsmeade with me?" Scorpius asked uncharacteristically shy. I smiled at the progression. Now all Rose had to do was accept it.

"Are you just saying that to get out of here or do you actually want to go out with me?" She asked suspiciously.

"A bit of both. Mostly the latter," Scorpius replied.

There were a few more minutes of awkward silence before Scorpius asked if they were going to be let out.

To be honest I was hoping they would snog but at least he asked her out.

I placed their wands neatly on the ground and took a cautious step back.

I raised my wand and whispered, "_Alohomora_."

I sprinted away before they opened the door, my robes flying behind me. They may be happy with each other but they certainly were not happy with me.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Please review and tell me how I'm going :)<br>I'm sorry if I'm crap at updating in advanced.**

**-bluehairedweasley-**


	2. Books

**TITLE: Books  
>POV: Scorpius<br>UNIVERSE: Book-verse**

* * *

><p>Once I descended down the stairs to my common room, I immediately regretted giving into my dorm mates. The Ravenclaw quidditch team had won for the first time in ages against Slytherin so we were having a huge party with plenty of loud dance music and alcohol. This wasn't my scene.<p>

I was a typical bookworm. I enjoyed reading books and made it a point to try and read all the books in Hogwarts. My dorm mates somehow convinced me to come to this blasted party. I don't know why they did. People tended to avoid me because I was a Malfoy. I suppose it did help that I didn't act like how my father did.

I was too shy to go to the drinks counter and ask for a butterbeer so I just disappeared into the bookshelves looking for the next book.

I loved books. Everything about them. The smell, the feel and even the way they look. I was looking for my book and I found a girl with sleek ginger curls in the general direction of my book.

I automatically knew she was a Weasley. This may sound a bit stalker-ish but I had been watching the Wotter children from a distance during my schooling years. I knew our family's history so I didn't associate with them. I think they may have picked on me if it weren't for the fact I was sorted into Ravenclaw.

This Weasley had sleek curls and was wearing a red dress with a cream coloured sweater thrown over it. She seemed completely engrossed in the book. The only Weasley's I knew who would act like this were Rose or Lucy. Lucy loved books but also loved parties leaving the only option to be the normally bushy-haired Rose Weasley.

Out of all the Wotter's, I was the most intrigued by Rose Weasley. I think we had only spoken to each other a few times but all of those times she didn't seem to judge me. Her blue eyes were sincere when she apologised for bumping into me.

Now her hair was sleek. Was she dragged here by her friends? That must be true. She wouldn't have come here otherwise.

I gently tapped her shoulder and she turned around, startled. She looked at me in surprise. Her blue eyes framed by mascara were wide and she blushed bright red. A white head band made her bangs more noticeable.

Her blush faded and her expression turned into one of embarrassment, "I'm sorry," She apologised staring at the ground.

My cheeks turned a pale pink. "You don't have to apologise. I was just looking for a book."

I looked at the book in her hands. "Never mind," I said with a tight smile.

Rose once again flushed and said, "I'm sorry did you want to read this book?" She shoved the book into my hands. "Here you have it. I'm sorry, I'll be going now."

"Wait!" I called.

Rose turned around confused. I walked up to her and said, "If you really want to read the book you can. This is my common room, I can read it any time."

She smiled shyly, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. She accepted the book from me, our hands barely brushing against each other. "They don't have this many books in the Hufflepuff common room," She said.

"Why aren't you in Ravenclaw?" I accidently blurted.

"I'm not too sure. Maybe because I am more loyal than I am smart," Rose said, her eyes not meeting mine.

_"__That must make you extremely loyal because you're one of the smartest in our year," _I thought internally.

"How about we talk?" I asked shyly, bracing myself for a no. I was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley. "I have a feeling we both don't really want to talk to anyone."

Rose smiled and said," Sure, do you want butterbeer?"

I nodded. This was probably an excuse to escape from me without seeming rude.

I sat down in between the bookshelves and rested my back against a shelf. I just sat there, not expecting Rose to come back.

I was greatly surprised and secretly ecstatic when she returned with two butterbeers.

"To be honest I thought you weren't gonna come back," I said.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to fight my way through intoxicated bodies," She apologised.

"It's okay, you don't have to always apologise."

"Sorry- I mean, not sorry?" She said blushing furiously.

We both laughed and I spoke up about what I really meant.

"I thought you weren't gonna come back because I'm a Malfoy," I said quietly.

She sat down right next to me and rested her back on the shelf.

"I'm not going to judge you just because you're a Malfoy. Even if you were in Slytherin I wouldn't judge you," She said smiling at me.

She was warming up to me which caused the butterflies in my stomach to go crazy.

"Thank you for not judging me but what will your family say when they see us sitting together?" I asked, not wanting her to be in trouble.

"Oh, I don't really care. I care about them but you are obviously not your father so there is no reason for them to judge you," Rose said with a matter-of-fact attitude.

"Why did you come to the party?" I asked curiously.

"My friends dragged me here. Even though this isn't my scene. You know Brenda?" She asked me.

I wracked my brain, trying to recollect a Brenda but no answer came. I shook my head apologetically.

"That's alright," Rose said with a shy smile, "She dragged me here because some guy she likes is here. I lost sight of her and I saw the Ravenclaw bookshelves with all these different books I just had to see it!" Rose exclaimed with her eyes shining. She realised that she broke her shy exterior and returned her gaze to the ground.

"I'm guessing they don't have many books in the Hufflepuff common room?" I asked awkwardly as speaking to people wasn't my forte.

"They have a few, more than the Gryffindors, but it has nothing on this," Rose said, once again excited.

"You know if you want to read any books you can just come and ask. I can lend it to you as long as no-one finds out," I suggested.

Rose blushed and her blue eyes shined brighter than they did before. "I would love that!" Out of nowhere, she flung her arms around my shoulders and broke off just as quick.

I'm a Malfoy, so we don't blush easily but as the moment I'm pretty sure I blushed harder than I ever have before.

Rose Weasley, a girl I barely knew, made me blush.

We sipped our butterbeers which were eternally warm and talked about our lives.

We were different in a lot of ways.

Rose grew up with a big, loving family and had no shortage of kids to play with. I grew up with the company of house elves because my parents were too busy clearing up the Malfoy name.

Rose was generally never negatively judged because of her name. I was always judged because of my name.

She was vibrant. I was pale.

We were different in so many ways, it seemed impossible there would be anything between us.

But me kissing Rose's cheek when she said that she would stick by my side and when Rose kissed my cheek before she left the common room told me that maybe there could be something.

* * *

><p><strong>Argh! This is so bad! If you have any ideas for a better ending, just write it as a review! Please tell me how I'm going and thank you if you are still reading at this point!<strong>

**-bluehairedweasley-**


	3. Chase

**TITLE: Chase  
>POV: 3<strong>**rd**** Person  
>UNIVERSE: Book-verse<strong>

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley woke up early to get ready for the day. Unlike most of her dorm mates, she had no problem with getting up early. Rose was the Golden Girl. She had grades that rivalled her mother's, above average looks and a bunch of close friends. Being the Golden Girl she also tended to get what she wants. Now she wanted the shy Ravenclaw, Scorpius Malfoy, so she decided she would get him.<p>

She wasn't so sure herself why she wanted Scorpius Malfoy. It may have been his silky pale blonde hair and striking grey eyes or his intelligence and introverted personality. It might have been the fact he was a _Malfoy_.

She also wasn't sure when exactly she had started wanting him. It maybe have been when her best friend, Albus Potter, recently befriended him. It could have been at Kings Cross back in her first year when her father pointed him out for her for all she knows.

Rose tamed her wild curls, applied her natural make up and straightened her prefect badge. She looked at herself in the mirror and tied her hair in a high ponytail when she was satisfied with her face. She was already on her way to breakfast by the time most of her dorm mates where awakening.

* * *

><p>He was already sitting at the Ravenclaw table, alone, when she arrived. He had his books placed next to him as he peacefully ate his food. <em>He didn't appear to be lonely<em>, Rose observed, _he seemed quite content_.

Rose grabbed an apple before striding to the Ravenclaw table and taking a seat next to Scorpius.

Scorpius looked at Rose with a confused expression.

"No offense but why are you sitting here?"

Rose smiled confidently even though for the first time in her life, she was nervous. "There's a Hogsmeade date for next week and I think it'd be cool if we went on a date together."

Scorpius jerked back his head, surprised at her forwardness. "Maybe we can go as friends so we learn a bit about each other. I mean, I don't think we've ever spoken before."

Rose nodded disappointed. She didn't know why she was disappointed though – did she expect him to say yes? Did she expect him to say he a secret obsession with her as well?

"Okay. I'll meet you at half past 10 in the Entrance Hall."

"Sounds lovely."

Scorpius smiled shyly and returned to his food.

_It's okay_, Rose though, _when Scorpius gets to know me he'll react more when I ask him out. I'm Rose Weasley, the golden girl of the school, I can get Scorpius if I try hard enough._

"Hey Rose!" Bella called. Bella's a close friend of Rose and loved to gossip. She can identify facial expressions easily and tell when people are lying which assisted in satisfying her love for gossip.

Good for Bella! But in this moment, not good for Rose.

"Spill the deets!" Bella said with a twinkle in her eye and bumping hips with Rose.

Rose sent her a fake smile and replied with, "There's nothing!"

"There is something and I will force you to ditch with me if you don't open up right now!" Bella said with a grin.

"Okay!" Rose huffed, annoyed, "Do you know Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Hmm, let's see. Apparently his father was a hottie in his day, but an evil hottie and his son is shy, quiet which adds to his adorableness!" Bella gushed.

"Okay," Rose said uncertainly, "Whatever, I decided I want to be friends with Scorpius so we are having a friend-date this Hogsmeade visit."

"A date?!" Bella cried.

"No, a friend-date!" Rose attempted to protest but Bella had already run off.

Rose sighed before heading to her next class, mentally preparing herself for what the world had to say about her.

* * *

><p>Did Rose fancy Scorpius?<p>

Yes.

Were they going to Hogsmeade together?

Yes.

Was it a date?

No.

Rose, however, took even more care with her appearance. She really did want to go on a proper date with Scorpius and she could if she tried hard enough.

"Shoulder I go for a dress and cardigan or skinny jeans and cute sweater?" Rose asked her cousin, Roxanne.

"Well since it's a friend date I suggest the skinny jeans and sweater. Oh! Wear them with your combat boots!" Roxanne exclaimed tossing the items of clothes as she said them at Rose.

Rose ducked so she wouldn't be hit by flying combat boots and removed her faded skinny jeans from her face.

"Why are you going on a friend date with Malfoy anyway?" Roxanne asked at a feebly attempt of nonchalance.

"Because I would like to be friends," Rose said, _and more_, she thought to herself.

"Don't tell any of the Wotter's but I think you and Scorpius would be a cute couple," Roxanne whispered with a wink.

"Why is that?" Rose asked curiously even though she was thrilled her cousin approved.

"Well you're different so maybe you can even each other out and you both are smart and have attractive genes so any child of yours will be attractive!" Roxanne explained.

"Thanks Roxy," Rose smiled, "I'm not the smartest in the year level though."

"Did I say you were the smartest? No. But you don't need to be the smartest, you are almost the smartest which is what most people expect anyway!"

"You're a great person Roxy. Is there a significant other in your life that I need to know about?" Rose asked slinging a shoulder bag over her shoulder.

"No," Roxanne said shrugging her shoulders, "I much prefer to interfere with other people's lives."

"Sounds like the Roxy I know and love!" Rose said laughing.

Rose was waiting at the entrance hall at exactly 10 am. She was in the midst of people who were also meeting up and heading off to Hogsmeade. Scorpius arrived at the Entrance Hall ay three past ten.

"Where d'you want to go first?" Scorpius asked Rose shyly.

"I say Three Broomsticks. Since this is a friend date we can learn more about each other!" Rose said before clamping her mouth shut. Friend date? Did she just say that out loud?

Scorpius didn't seem to notice anything strange. If he did, he kindly didn't mention it.

"What drink do you usually order here?" Rose asked Scorpius as they entered the warm and comfortable room.

"I don't have one that I just stick to, I order different things," Scorpius said.

"Oh so you're one of those people who like to try something new!" Rose said rolling her eyes.

"So what if I am!" Scorpius retaliated laughing.

"It's okay. I usually order a butterbeer."

"So you're one of those people!" Scorpius replied rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me, don't use my words against me!" Rose exclaimed, "Fine! Order something for the both of us."

Scorpius looked nervously at the bartenders and Rose picked up on that expression.

"I'll order. What do you suggest?" Rose asked getting up from the booth.

Scorpius smiled gratefully at her and said, "I feel like you'd enjoy a blueberry ice."

Rose returned carrying two tall glasses of blueberry ice.

"Now why would drinking a drink called blueberry ice be appropriate for this autumn weather?" Rose asked rubbing her hands after putting down the drinks.

"Just drink and see."

Rose took a sip of her blueberry ice and was extremely surprised. The delicious drink entered her mouth cold but ran down her throat warm sending a fuzzy feeling through her body.

"I really should have this more often!" Rose cried.

"Have you ever tried their chocolate and cinnamon drink?" Scorpius asked her.

Rose shook and head and Scorpius yelled, "You really are missing out on something!"

"I know!" Rose yelled back.

"The chocolate and cinnamon drink in my opinion tastes better with an extra shot of vanilla syrup."

"I can imagine it would! In fact I'll order it right now!" Rose said marching off to get the drinks.

Rose ordered the drinks with the extra shots of vanilla and paraded back to their booth.

"Where do you want to go next?" Rose asked.

"Well I usually like to spend a bit of time at the books store and Honeydukes" Scorpius answered looking at the table.

"You okay?" Rose asked concerned.

"Promise you won't laugh," Scorpius said looking straight into Rose's eyes. Grey piercing blue.

"I won't."

"I've always wanted to go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes but because of our family history my father's said to stay away," Scorpius said sighing sadly.

"Well once you finish your drink then we'll have to that very shop and I'll have to show you everything!" Rose shouted excitedly.

Scorpius's face visibly brightened and he quickly finished the drink.

Rose left him no time after her finished his drink to collect himself before grabbing his hand and dragging him out Three Broomsticks and into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Rose grinned as Scorpius took the time to examine everything in the shop – poking and prodding everything and even ending up with a green finger and a blistered palm.

"Hello Rosie-Posie!"

"Uncle George! What are you doing here?" Rose cried.

"Well it is my shop," George drawled.

Rose placed her hands on her hips, "Real reason, Uncle George."

"Fine!" George said, a smile gracing his face, "I heard it was a Hogsmeade day so I decided to pop in to do an inspection and maybe bump into some of my nieces and nephews. Or even kids although I haven't seen Fred or Roxanne. Have you seen them?"

"I saw Roxanne in the morning but not Fred," Rose said.

"That's alright," George replied, "Who's the boy with the Malfoy blonde hair?" he added whispering.

"He is a Malfoy," Rose said concealing her nervousness, "Scorpius Malfoy. We're on the way to becoming friends."

George raised an eyebrow, surprised at her forwardness and said, "Why're you hanging out with the likes of him?"

"He's quite different to his father. Scorpius is in Ravenclaw and he's really, really shy!" Rose said, the apples of her cheeks turning pink.

"A Ravenclaw?" George mused, "Smart boy is he?"

"One of the best in our year level. Almost as good as Mum," Rose replied.

"Oi Malfoy!" George called.

"Uncle George don't!" Rose cried horrified.

Scorpius whirled around and saw it was George who beckoned him. Scorpius glances at Rose with a terrified glance before shuffling over to George.

"Hello Sir," Scorpius greeted nervously.

"Rosie tells me that you are quite different to your family," George noted. Meanwhile, Rose buried her burning face in her hands and decided to never come into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with Scorpius ever again.

"Yes Sir," Scorpius stuttered in reply.

"No need for the formalities. I'm George Weasley for Merlin's sake!" George joked.

A wave of relief passed over Scorpius's face.

"So what brings you here?" George asked loosely crossing his arms.

"I've never been to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes store and I've always wanted to go," Scorpius said warming up to George.

"Because you're a Malfoy?" George asked raising his eyebrow.

At the gesture, Scorpius shrunk back into himself and nodded at the ground.

George suddenly clapped him on the back making Scorpius jump out of his skin, "You're lucky you've bumped into the non-judgemental Weasley. Although if you plan on sticking with Rose, a helpful hint is that Ronald Weasley is the judgemental Weasley."

Scorpius widened his eyes and a mortified Rose. George wore a mischievous grin and said, "Well if you need anything, don't be shy to give a yell to your favourite uncle!"

Rose shuffled towards Scorpius, her face still bright red, "Uncle George really is the limits."

"He's fine," Scorpius reassured. _He's fucking terrifying, _Scorpius thought.

"Sure, sure – just tell me when you're done so we can go to Honeydukes," Rose said.

"We can leave now if you want?" Scorpius suggested.

"Did Uncle George really scare you away?" Rose chuckled nervously.

"Nah, I just love Honeydukes and I feel as if I've seen everything here."

As they walked to Honeydukes, Rose thought, _why is Scorpius making me nervous? I had this all planned out in my mind. Our story was gonna be perfect and I was meant to stay cool and calm during the whole thing. Scorpius is destroying the plan and he doesn't even know it._

"What's your favourite thing to get from Honeydukes?" Scorpius asked breaking Rose from her train of thoughts.

"I usually get their assorted package," Rose replied.

"I always pegged you for a girl who tried new things," Scorpius observed.

"What do you get?"

"Something different each time."

"Well I always pegged you as a boy who always stayed in his limits. I guess we proved each other both wrong."

"I suppose we did," Scorpius answered as they stepped into the warm Honeydukes.

"You need to try something different," Scorpius decided, "where do you want to go?"

"The caramel section," Rose said with a small sigh as she inhaled the scent of caramel.

They browsed the sweets and ended up purchasing a lot of caramel treats. They were having such a good time with their easy banter. Even Scorpius managed to ignore the strange glances they were getting from other people.

"I don't know how I'm gonna eat all of this!" Rose laughed gesturing to her bag.

"Who knew you could buy all that from just one section?" Scorpius chuckled.

They collapsed under a tree somewhere in the middle of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. It was fairly deserted as it was too early for people to return to Hogwarts and too late for people to be heading to Hogsmeade.

"You're a good kid, Scorpius," Rose said angling her body towards Scorpius – who was leaning his back against the tree trunk.

"That means a lot coming from the mouth of a Weasley," Scorpius said staring a little too long at Rose's pink lips.

Unlike Scorpius, Rose was not one to be oblivious and this small action wasn't missed by her.

She decided to bit her lip to see what his reaction would be.

Once again, his glance lingered at her lips. He embarrassedly looked up and Rose sent him a smile. When Scorpius looked away, her smile turned into a playful smirk.

Scorpius sighed heavily, "Rose…"

"What?" Rose asked innocently.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked nervously before leaning over to kiss her.

Rose smiled into the kiss deciding that Scorpius wasn't as shy as she predicted he would be. He may have ruined her plan but whatever his plan was, it wasn't too bad.

Her hands moved to his silky hair and his arms wound themselves around Rose's waist and their mouths continued to dance.

Scorpius was the first to make a move and the first to break apart.

"You know you were the one who suggested we go on a friend date instead of a _date_ date," Rose breathed out.

Scorpius's arms were still encircling her waist when he replied, "Well I barely knew you!"

"And you suddenly know me so well after one friend date?" Rose teased.

"Well… you're a massive flirt!" Scorpius blurted out.

Rose laughed and Scorpius added, "You also like to tease me!"

Rose leaned in and pecked his lips, "How do you feel about another friend date?"

"Maybe you can change that to a _date_ date?" Scorpius asked.

"It was my intention, wasn't it?" Rose said.

"Are you going to keep reminding me of that?" Scorpius said getting up, carrying Rose and placing her on the ground.

"Yep!"

The walked back to the castle in a comfortable silence and walked together up to the splitting point between the two towers and separated after Scorpius kissed her cheek.

Rose, in some sort of trance, walked up to her common room and into the dorm before flopping ungracefully onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Roxanne said processing the information, "You and Scorpius went on a friend date and then you ended up making out?"<p>

"We didn't make out!" Rose protested, "It was just a small kiss!"

"Yeah, whatever," Roxanne said dismissing Rose's protests, "What next?"

"Well next Hogsmeade we're going on a _date_ date," Rose said with a wide smile. She'd caught Scorpius.

Roxanne saw Rose's expression and smirked, "Next time you're wearing the dress and cardigan."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about the long wait! I've had school and I've had a massive writer's block but I'm back and apologise if this is crap. Please review to tell me how I'm going and I hope you have a great day!<strong>

**-bluehairedweasley-**


	4. Drunk

**TITLE: Drunk  
>POV: Scorpius<br>UNIVERSE: Post Hogwarts**

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley twirled around in her outfit as I lazed on her bed in her apartment in Muggle Brighton. Rose's hair flew as she twirled but her clothes didn't as she was wearing the black peplum thing and a black pencil skirt.<p>

"Are you excited?" Rose said as she browsed her draw for jewellery.

"I've never been muggle clubbing. How'd you think it'll be like?" I asked.

"I hear muggle's get drunk easier," Rose replied pulling out a gold chain-link necklace.

"Is Al coming?" I asked again referring to my best friend, Albus Potter.

"You live with him, you should know better than I do!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well you're his cousin and you live in the apartment above us!"

"That is a very bad comeback," Rose said shaking her head.

"But do you know?"

"He's with James and Lily. Apparently they want to get matching tattoos."

"So you do know – wait, so where are the Potter's?" I asked confused. I had no idea Al even left the apartment.

"They're in Bath. I considered getting a matching tattoo with Hugo but he chickened out," Rose sighed.

I chuckled, "I also considered getting matching tattoos with my siblings – only problem is I don't have any."

"You're sarcasm doesn't have a limit does it?" Rose asked slipping into a pair of black stilettos.

"By limits do you mean-"

"Settle down, Scorp," Rose said cutting me off.

"How are we getting there anyway?" I asked sitting up on the bed.

"By a muggle taxi of course!" Rose said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Now the muggle life came naturally to Rose. Her mum's a muggle-born witch and her grandpa on the Weasley side's a muggle nutcase so it's only natural but for me – for me it's a different story. I come from a long line of uptight purebloods who detest muggles. My dad and mum have softened towards muggles now but when they were younger I heard it wasn't like that.

"Can't we just apparate?" I whined.

"No, we're going to be muggle's today," Rose stated firmly.

"Didn't I mention you look beautiful?" I said smirking at her red cheeks that make up couldn't hide.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Rose said.

"Oh really?" I asked getting up and leaning my face close to her's.

We weren't dating. We were friends. But I didn't treat my other friends like her. We were something a bit different.

"Distracting me will also get you nowhere," Rose said with her eyes closed.

"So you admit I'm distracting you?" I questioned as I moved her curls and very nearly kissed her jaw before jerking back and smirking to cover my awkwardness.

"Just shut up, Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose huffed.

I laughed and flopped back onto the bed, "Can you at least hurry up?"

"I don't want to get drunk before at least 11," Rose said.

"You wanna get drunk?" I asked sitting up, "I thought you only wanted to have a few drinks."

"I want to forget," Rose said spraying hairspray in her hair.

"What happened?" I asked tentatively.

"My dad happened."

I winced slightly at the mention of Ron Weasley. He hated me and the fact that I lived in the apartment underneath his daughter's did nothing to help my case.

"He was just being ridiculous," Rose said rolling her eyes and applying winged eyeliner at the same time.

"How about we get going now?" I suggested predicting an oncoming rant.

Rose took a deep breath before adding finishing touches and leaving the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Sir!" Rose said paying the taxi driver.<p>

"Thanks!" I added.

The taxi driver drove off without replying to us.

"He seems like a nice fellow," I said crossing my arms.

"I've said it multiple times and I'll say it again, you're sarcasm does not have limits does it?"

"Nope," I replied walking into the club with her, popping the 'p'.

After pulling out our muggle identity cards, Rose made a beeline for the bar.

"You're eager aren't you?" I said speeding up my walk which was slightly disgraceful as Rose was in black stilettoes.

Rose grinned back at me before striding up to the bar and ordering Polish vodka.

"Woah Rose, I didn't know the argument was that bad!" I asked as my eyes widen when the bar tender raised his eyebrow at her.

She threw back her head and downed the shot.

"That your girl there?" A bar tender with shaggy straw coloured hair asked gesturing towards Rose who ordered another shot.

"We're friends," I said with an edge of possessiveness even though the bar tender made no move on Rose.

Rose smirked at me and ordered a Sex on the Beach. I rolled me eyes in reply.

Rose wasn't drunk but she was slightly tipsy when she offered me a sip of her drink.

"No thanks," I politely declined.

"Well then dance with me," Rose said pulling me to the dance floor.

"I love this song!" Rose yelled when Don't Sit Down 'Cause I've Moved Your Chair came on.

I only knew this tune because Al and insisted on blaring it for two weeks straight in our apartment. Al and Rose were extremely fond of a band whose new album had white squiggly lines on a black background. Al and Rose were very into muggle indie rock culture whilst I preferred the vocals of wizards but I wasn't opposed to muggle music. The music Al and Rose listened to was quite good.

Rose threw back and hair and started laughing maniacally before grabbing my hands and dancing with me. I wasn't drunk so I couldn't get into the dancing as much as she did but I tried for her sake.

"Come on, I want another drink!" Rose suddenly exclaimed after a few songs.

Without giving me a choice she dragged me to the bar and ordered another drink before attempting to drag me back onto the dance floor after downing her drink.

"I'm tired Rose, I'll sit here for a while," I said taking a seat.

"That's okay!" she panted, "Maybe join me later!" She then kissed my cheek before dashing off leaving the scent of alcohol with undertones of cherry blossoms lingering in the air. I only knew this because she had shown me the perfume she used.

I ordered a water from the somewhat relieved bar tender.

I kept an eye on Rose so she'd be safe but as I watched her I began to appreciate her.

She fiery curls whipped around her as she flipped her hair and dancing crazily. Her long pale legs slightly wobbled as a result of intoxication and her blue eyes pierced mine every few moments but I doubt she actually_ saw_ me. I was going nuts because her outfit hugged her curves perfectly and she was overall beautiful.

"Are you sure that's not your girl?" The bar tender asked me.

I made a noise of recognition but my eyes remained glued on Rose.

"You wish she was your girl?" The bare tender suggested.

I raised my eyebrows before my façade crumbled and I agreed with him.

"You sure you don't need a drink?"

"I'll be fine for now, thanks." The bar tender shrugged before going to serve more customers.

I gazed at Rose once again thinking about how fucked I was. Her dad hated me and what were the chances of her liking me back? I couldn't fall for my best mate's cousin not to mention my friend! Well now I knew that I wasn't sick when I flirted with Rose, only a zoo of butterflies going crazy in there!

But she does look beautiful stress-free. Her shoulders are more relaxed and her smile is much more real.

_How about you shut the fuck up, Scorpius?_

Unfortunately the part of myself that loved Rose had other plans. I wanted to look away but her eyes were glued on her face and I was slowly forgetting that she was intoxicated.

I'm meant to be sober today but I could do with getting a drink. Unfortunately fate was against me. Rose's roommate was visiting family in Manchester and Al was somewhere between Bath and Brighton which was where we were.

Or maybe fate wasn't completely against me…

I pulled the muggle contraption called a mobile phone out of my pocket and somehow figured out how to call Al.

"Hey Al, where you at?"

"I'm on my way home," Al replied unfazed by my un-British speech.

"Could you please pick Rose and me up from the local nightclub?" I asked.

"Ever heard of the idea where one person remains sober for the night. Anyway its half past 11 and you sound sober – what's up?" Al asked.

"I found a reason to forget," I answered shortly.

Al was silent for a moment, "I'll pick you up at around 1 unless you send me a drunk text or call."

I heard Al's words a waited for a song reference from Al.

"Why'd you only call me when you're high?" Al asked chuckling on the other end.

"Very funny Al," I said rolling my eyes.

"Anyway tomorrow after you've recovered from your hangover we'll talk okay, mate?"

I sighed knowing that there was no way out of this, "I'll see you later Al."

"You're so lucky you and Rose aren't shitty drunks," Al said before hanging up.

"Hey!" I called to the bar tender.

He took his sweet time strolling over to me, 'What's up?"

"Can I have a drink? I don't care what – anything!" I said throwing my hands into the air.

"Do you have anyone to pick you up?" The bar tender asked pouring me a shot of vodka.

"A man about my age with straight black hair, glasses and green eyes." I was about to mention he had a quidditch build before realising I was in a muggle club.

"He has the build of a guy who plays the sport with the black and white ball and the field –"

I cut myself off when the bar tender raised his eyebrow at me and I realised it was too late to pretend I was a foreigner.

"Are you already intoxicated or drunk in love?"

I pretended I couldn't hear him as I took two shots of Polish vodka.

"Best of luck mate!" The bar tender called and I gave him a thumbs up before joining Rose on the dance floor.

I didn't even know the bar tender's name.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for bearing with me after no update in ages! I can't promise that the next chapter will come quickly but I will promise that I will try.<strong>

**-bluehairedweasley-**


End file.
